Oyasumi Nasai
by Ayame Kentatsu
Summary: ( Translation: Good Night ) Setsuna. A demon woman who was abandoned by her father when he took a human mate, saw her elder sister as her mother. Now, fifty years later she will search for her family..meeting Inuyasha and group. As well as Sesshoumaru
1. Prologue: Early Life, Such as I remember

Prologue: Early Life, Such as I remember  
  
Disclaimer: No I don't own Inuyasha, but I'm thinking everyone already knew that. ^.^  
  
I stood by my father's door, trails of salt drying on either cheek, listening. I pressed my ear to it. My clawed hand was flat against it, my fingertips reading, absently, the grain of the oak. I was careful to stand far enough from the door: the shuffle of my feet or some slight shadow I'd cast my betray my presence. I could sense no other tears, surly I had thought my father to grieve at the words I was hearing. My mother was dead. I tried pressing myself harder against the door of the overwhelmed chamber, hearing the breathing of the demons that lay within, yet within the overwhelming stench of the demons arose the scent of lavender. The origin of the scent I did not know, nor did I recognize it. It wasn't saddened, distressed, no. Tears, yes I knew they were foreign to this person's eyes, the presence in which lay within no demon, yet a human. Yet whether it was a man or a woman I could not tell, awaiting the voice of my father who had since the tale of my mother's death remained within silence as if he were muted with sorrow.  
  
" You're sure you saw this?" His voice! I concentrated my hearing upon his one, solitary voice, thinking at that moment I could hear nothing more.  
  
" Yes my lord." The voice of a feeble demonservent arose from the husky breath of his superiors, fear entangled within the respect the hung amid his hushed voice. I suppressed my need to cry out, to sob openly of the loss in which I knew if I hadn't been there would have been kept swiftly from my ears. I stood as rigid as a statuette, mimicking those in which adorned the palace in which I lived. I could hear the demons speak amongst themselves yet I could not pinpoint what each was saying, feeling tears bleed once more from my pain stabbed eyes, wanting nothing more then to throw myself into death with my mother. That, I knew, were I would find her. I was but a child of nine years, unbeknownst to me that my mother would thus never return to me.  
  
I hushed myself once the demons within the room silenced themselves, perhaps it was I in which they sought. I had since pulled myself from the oak door of my father's chamber, and was leaning parallel to the wall. I encompassed my bleeding eyes within my palms, tears becoming pools in which rose to my lips, causing me to taste them. It wad then I no longer cared if I was to be found, no longer worried how it would anger my father to see me eavesdropping and sobbing. Tears, I had never known such anguish, and thought perhaps I would never know it again. Curling myself into a tight ball, hearing delicate footsteps down the corridor. I gazed up to see Yukina softly running toward me. I saw her through unseeing eyes, a mask of tears in which protected the sight of her own. I had known she was close by now, and with her embellished hearing and scent I knew she knew I was present also. She bent before me, placing her hands on either sides of my shoulders. Resting her forehead softly upon mine, her silver bangs invading mine, holding me close to her.  
  
Surly it was salt in which I sensed from her eyes, as she rocked me like mother used to do. Yukina, my elder sister, brought with her her own angst and thus we bared the burden together. I could her footsteps walk to the entrance of my father's chamber, seeing it open half ajar, yet seeing no one, as if in invitation. My sister gathered me within her arms, and thus we walked within the horde of demons. I felt Yukina grasp me with both hands, knowing her gaze encased that of our father's.  
  
" Yukina, why hadn't you come for Setsuna earlier, before I spoke of your mother's death?" Was his question, yet there was no sorrow to behold, just fury. His tone seemed somewhat amused.  
  
" It is your lips such things are meant to spill from. If you wished to spare her the grief then why hadn't you retrieved her yourself?" I felt myself shift within Yukina's embrace, feathering over the many eyes in which watched on in silence. It was then I found the human, it was woman wrapped within the finest robes in which I had only seen upon mother herself. In fact they were her robes! Though washed her scent still lingered.  
  
" Setsuna, you must understand I..." He knew well where my gaze was cast, watching his lips upturn into a crescent. " I had known of your mother's death long ago, yet knowing you were out within the corridor I spoke of it without having to tell you directly."  
  
" So did you jump right into it, or did you wait a week out of respect for the dead?" Yukina's voice urged forth, sending narrowed emerald eyes toward the object of her growing impatience. She continued thanks to the stares the demons around her were directing. " So, is it this human in which you have chosen?" I grasped my sister tighter at her words. Father choosing another mate so soon? A human at that.  
  
" Do not settle such eyes upon me Yukina! It is not of your authority to send justice to me! I will do as I please!" His ebony locks hung low over the wide emerald eyes in which lay beneath. As if I were staring into the mirror to Yukina's eyes. I felt tears stream down upon my cheeks, stained crimson from sobbing. I buried my face thus into Yukina's protective embrace, hearing father's voice encase about me. " Yukina. I now appoint you as mother to Setsuna understand?" Was it true? Had father truly appointed Yukina as mother's substitute, her replacement?  
  
" We need to hear no more." Came Yukina's voice, watching from behind my sister's should the human's eyes cast heavily upon mine. I had sensed something about her, something in which I could not explain.  
  
" Yukina?"  
  
" Hmm?"  
  
" That human, there was something different in her." I felt Yukina wince at my words, her nod being felt upon my neck.  
  
" Yes, you see Setsuna, that human..." Her voice faded away like a dying flame, I, myself, trying to rekindle that flame.  
  
" What of her sister?" She remained within her silence for a moment, until a sigh protruded from her lips, and she spoke.  
  
" The human is with child." She spat out, full of rage, of fury. " That human will live here now." Of course at that moment I did not understand. My father, the demon lord of the East, taking a human mate? My sister was sixteen, still a child herself, how could father set her with such a responsibility? Why couldn't the human care for me? Of course, now since the human was with child I would have a little..I wasn't entirely sure what the child could be. Human? Youkai? I heard Yukina's voice as is if she had read my very thoughts.  
  
" You see the child will be a hanyou. A human, demon mutt." She spat with clenched teeth. Mutt. The word was spoken with such odium. " A half- breed."  
  
" A half-breed..." I repeated, still unable to understand, yet I would know in nine months wouldn't I?  
  
In nine months I would have a sister. Adrazu by the human Areiza. A  
small ebony haired creature in which I would learn was the valley in father's affections. His touch soft to her, unlike the emotionless caresses and embraces he gave to my sister and I. The object of my jealousy. And the  
human in which I knew would be my introduction to hatred, both hers and  
mine.  
  
A/N: Alright the Prologue is boring but it is needed for the story to evolve. Hope you like this story as much as Ruins! ^.~ Review! Please..( Gives puppy eyes ) 


	2. He had Promised me

Chapter One: He had Promised me  
  
A/n: Okay by the reviews you guys were confused. Well yes Yukina, Setsuna, Adrazu, the demon father and the human are my own characters. The story will all make sense as I go on so stay with me  
  
Dimly lit sconces caused Yukina's features to soften. The moon was presently pressed upon the twilight heavens, dusk enveloping all in which apposed it. She had roused me from my slumber an hour past and dressed me within the darkness of my unlit chamber. She held me presently, her own clothing the likes of when she and father had to go to other lands. The corridors of the palace were lit as if it were an evening cathedral, a place in which preached the likes of the light now basked in darkness. Ironic.  
  
" Where are we going?" I found my voice arise from my throat, trembling from lake of slumber. Yukina did not answer me, and I felt myself rub my eyes, the remaining slumber threatening to overpower them. " Yukina?"  
  
" To the Western Lands daughter." Calling me, her younger sister, daughter is what she had, I also, come accustomed to. Her graceful stride imitating that of a fairy upon water.  
  
" But why? Haven't only you and father gone?" That was the last any of us spoke. Yukina's eyes were firmly intent upon seeing something in which I could not understand. She had grown, over these nine months, to despise both father and his human, but humans in general. Her hateful habits of course took their toll on me, and thus I was hating humans, all humans, because of my own anguish.  
  
Upon reaching the chamber in which we were bound for, Yukina took the liberty of knocking. This I knew she had picked from watching the human do, which I dared not expose to her.  
  
" Come in." It was the deep voice of my father, and of course Yukina obeyed, eyeing the human woman in which sat at his side, her hanyou daughter within her embrace. " We will leave soon my daughters."  
  
" Why must Setsuna come? The other demon lords shall not see it fit to bring a child."  
  
" That is none of their concern Yukina." With that father stood, beckoning servants to him. Yukina exited through the door in father's chambers in which lead to the outside, their a carriage sat awaiting the masters in which walked toward it. Yukina and I went within the carriage first, father close behind. I, of course, clung to my surrogate mother, eyeing my father as if I had never seen him before.  
  
I felt Yukina caress my back down to my silver tail, her fingers entwining within it. The carriage was stale with silence, and I became uneasy, yet smiled when I heard father's monotonous voice say we were there.  
  
The palace of the Western Lands mirrored that of our own, yet ours seemed to have a sort of sorrow pressed into its walls, a sorrow I thought I could not feel here. The large cathedral like doors opened as he neared it, preventing us the inconvenience of stopping. Ebony haired servants greeted us there, as he followed behind without a word. Nearing the Demon Lord of the Western Lands' chamber Yukina slowed.  
  
" Come. Quickly Yukina!" Father's voice boomed through his whisper, the door being cast open to find the demon lord within. His eyes sank directly upon me and he spoke.  
  
" Leave the child there. Do not dare to bring her across the threshold." Yukina stiffly obeyed, as I slipped from her grasp.  
  
" Now Setsuna stay here." Her voice was stern. I watched her close the door behind her, leaving me within the strange castle in which I had never been. I must have stayed by the doors for at least a half an hour. I couldn't take it anymore, so I decided to go into the garden I had seen when he entered. The corridors of the palace where lit with many sconces, more so then my own dwelling.  
  
Walking out within the twilight I took in a breath of fresh air. Gazing about at the flowers in which caused the garden to seem a sort of majesty. I was gazing into the night heavens when I heard a voice from behind.  
  
" Hey, what are you doing here?" I turned about to see a demon boy I thought to be my age. Silver hair in which mirrored that of my own. Golden eyes also. Yet what stuck me was the sapphire moon pressed upon his forehead, and the cerise stripes upon his cheeks. I felt myself blush. Never had I seen a boy like me before.  
  
" My father and sister are here. They're a talking to your father." I, of course, did not sound like I was nine years old. Since the time I can remember father had taught me to speak as I did. Which I knew his father must have done to him.  
  
" Tell me then, what is your name?" He asked, curiosity rimmed his voice, awaiting my answer.  
  
" Setsuna. Yours?"  
  
" Sesshoumaru." He answered quickly, smiling a sweet little smile. He beckoned me over to where he was sitting, in which I quickly took up his offer. I couldn't keep myself from staring at him. He was handsome, and like me. Yet even if he wasn't handsome I now realize I would have stared at him anyway. " Stop staring at me." He demanded in an irritated voice. I smiled, it was so adorable.  
  
" I'm sorry." I said, yet not ceasing my stare. It was then he focused his eyes onto mine, his cheeks being invaded with crimson. " Stop staring at me." I said in a sly, amused voice, imitating his own serious one. I suppose it was then we just couldn't stop talking. He laughed with each other, and gazed upon the stars. I must have lost track of time for I heard Yukina's worried voice.  
  
" Oh Setsuna I was worried. Come now we have to go home." She grasped my wrist and pulled me away from my new friend.  
  
" Will I see you again?" I asked, a frown implanted upon my features.  
  
" Yes!" He smiled, waving his hand in a good-bye, I of course doing the same.  
  
" You promise?"  
  
" I promise!"  
  
The years would pass. Yukina and myself sometimes never seeing father for months, and in a rare occasion even years. His hanyou daughter, Adrazu, began to grow, and Yukina and I were shunned from the happy family. I wouldn't speak up in protest until many years later, remembering the words Sesshoumaru had told me.  
  
" Follow your own heart and dreams. Never let anyone stand in the way of your happiness."  
  
A/n: By this chapter I'm setting up a romance between Sesshoumaru and Setsuna. Of course the next chapter will be years later when she's older. Review! And Inuyasha and the others will make an appearance! ^.^ 


	3. Twilight and Its Betrayal

Chapter Three: Twilight and its Betrayal  
  
I watched Yukina stare off amid the midnight heavens, unbeknownst to me in which gazed upon her. Her silver locks flew about her, as if it were beseeching her approval. Obscurity gently bathed her, the glistening eyes of heaven basking her in an eternal glow. A halo of sorts. Her delicate porcelain skin blazed amongst the heavenly orbs of light, causing her to appear as if ghost in which was fading thus away. The pallid nightdress she wore hugged her curves, becoming a pool of liquid star about her feet. Her subtle fingers grasped the unforgiving stone of the balcony in which we both now stood. It had been nearly fifty years and still she had remained unchanged. Still the sister in which was reborn as my mother. Yet I noticed Yukina grew weary, slowly decaying from within her soul.  
  
I pressed myself hard against the stone and watched intensely. I saw the anguish in which threatened to overflow and pool within the corners of her eyes. She was in fact the one in which needed a parent not I. She had raised me alone, for our father had left some years ago with the human and the bastard child. So, he had thus given us this merciless, sorrow consumed keep in which beheld no contentment.  
  
Were the years worth living? Gazing back thus to Yukina I saw her gazing at me. Her stone like features ruled by indifference. I couldn't decipher which emotion she wore, because in fact she bore none. She gazed at me with those mournful orbs, and I felt myself become weaker. Were we being punished?  
  
I had grown up loathing my father and the ningen wench in which tore him away from us. For I knew if It wasn't for the ningen bitch Yukina would not be wearing the mask in which she wore now. Forcing her emotions to freeze and her heart become a barren wasteland of betrayal.  
  
" Setsuna?" I was tore from my reverie by Yukina's neutral voice, thinking once I saw a flicker of fret shine across her decaying orbs.  
  
" Yes Yukina." I answered in a voice in which was consumed with both thought and hatred.  
  
" Your mind is ruled by thoughts of revenge are they not?" I gazed wide eyed and foolish before her. She was going to ridicule me for such thoughts, and I braced myself for her brutality, yet it never surfaced. " It matters not to me I'm merely curious." Her voice was so bitter, was so unnatural. No doubt time had done this to her.  
  
" I have witnessed for slow decaying for quite some years now. Your dying in this place, why not leave it? It clearly causes you so much pain, and it seems my presence does not give you solace. If you desire for release why not just fly away?" Yukina's features did not soften, yet her golden orbs were suddenly drowning in tears. Tears in which I had caused.  
  
" Do you truly believe it is that easy? Have you learned nothing? I do not know where father is. We can not just leave our palace, we must protect it!" Yukina's eyes then flamed their tears and gazed on to the twilight. " This is our home Setsuna. This is our prison. You see it is both because we allow it to be. It is both because we are...alone."  
  
" No Yukina we aren't alone." She gazed thus back towards me and frowned deeper.  
  
" That ningen you found...I thought you.."  
  
" There isn't a reason to loath them all. Besides, I couldn't just leave her alone. I don't want her to have the small fate as us. That is all sister." With that spoken I turned to leave, my retreating form becoming devoured by darkness in which now cloaked me. I walked the darkened corridors to my chambers, feeling my hand entwine about the knob I pushed the door open with a small amount of strength. There, I must admit, was a strange sight to behold. The ebony haired ningen girl was sitting on the side of my bed, gazing off into the closed doors of my own balcony. Her reflection gazing back at her as if to tease. To mock. Upon hearing the door close she turned her eyes to me. Dark eyes, yet they beheld happiness. Never in my dreams did I believe I would witness happiness again, yet it was tainted. She jumped from the bed and hugged my legs, gazing up at me with a smile.  
  
" Rin, is it?" I asked seeing her nod her approval. I smiled, the girl had witness the death of her parents and still pretended to be happy. Did she wish to please me? I had taken her under my wing only four weeks ago. Could this girl already be deathly loyal to me?  
  
With the interlude with Yukina I had just had it seemed as if I were but a child, yet I knew my childhood had come and gone with a whisper. And now my life passed with sobs.  
  
" What were you gazing at?" I asked, strangely curious. She didn't answer me. She wouldn't speak, yet I would still ask her questions. To ease her back into it, yet it had been false hope. Perhaps the girl would remain mute forever. She smiled at me, pointing to the flowers in which she had picked for me upon a desk beside my bed.  
  
She was gazing at the garden, yet it was twilight now and no doubt hard to see.  
  
" Would you like to go she the garden Rin?" The diminutive girl nodded her head, as I grasped her hand we both made our way to the garden. Upon entering it I could smell...my father! His scent was everywhere! So much I could have fainted. His scent was mixed with the ningen wench and..hanyou. My half sister Adrazu.  
  
" Yukina!" I called, yet gazing behind me I saw she was already present.  
  
" Is that all you smell Setsuna?" She asked, and it was then I smelt not just my father but other demons as well as ningens. " We may have to fight."  
  
A/N: I so sorry for not updating for so long! I promise it will NEVER happen again! Thanks so much to people who reviewed and also thanks for not giving up on me! ^.~. I'll try and get another chapter up soon, and I promise again this will not happen again. Please forgive me!^___^ 


	4. Halo

Chapter Four: Halo  
- Your sins into me. Oh my beautiful one. -  
  
The sombre tears of the angels cleansed the Earth once more in such hopes of purity and entwinement within limpidness. The liquid crystal blurred my senses, cascading from my silver locks as if my hair was made of it. Decaying within the bombardment of the tears of weeping angels. I could see the statuette figure of Yukina, watching her features harden, if even such was possible since every day of her lowly existence she wore such a glare. I felt Rin embrace my legs yet I could not comfort her for I, myself, was encased by..fear? I felt as if I were bound by a force in which could not be seen. My voice mouldering with my throat and I was thus mute. I watched the form of Yukina turn to me, her eyes, those cruel judgmental eyes, scrutinizing my fear.  
  
" You're still a child!" She yelled forth to me, creating me thus empty, unknowing to a nightmarish reality. " Cease your foolish trembling!" The gold of her eyes seemed to become ablaze with fury, an unheeded flame in which now ran wild. I at once gazed down to Rin and ordered to leave.  
  
" Rin, go back inside." I ordered. A voice in which I, myself, didn't recognize. Seeing her diminutive, retreating form become devoured by the twilight I turned thus back to Yukina who now gazed to...  
  
A cloaked hanyou now stood before us. A lock of ebony shadow becoming free from the restraint of the hood. Her eyes were obscured by darkness, yet her scent was clearly that of a hanyou. Adrazu. Raising her eyes to us I saw them clearly, sapphire rimmed with gold, concentrated to Yukina.  
  
" Lady Yukina of the Eastern Lands?" That voice. Consumed. Drowning in both the ningen and my father's voice. Both and yet neither. She pulled the hood from her head exposing the twin ebony hanyou ears in which adorned her head. " Have you stayed within this prison of your own free will?" It was then she reached her eyes to mine. " Lady Setsuna? The forgotten, unwanted reminder."  
  
" Watch you tongue vile hanyou bitch!" I felt cascade from my once clenched lips. Seeing a broken smile appear upon her own lips, watching her unsheathe....  
  
Golden eyes were unsheathed thus upon the darkness in which shaded my chamber. Feeling sweat collected from my night terror cascade from my now knitted brows. Calming thus as I felt Rin cuddle beside me, sighing innocently within her slumber. This solitary ningen girl had cured me of my hatred for the ningens in which roamed the Earth beside me. Her tiny hands clutching my right arm, and she pulled herself closer to me, if even such was possible. The interlude with Yukina...Adrazu. It all wasn't real.  
  
I rested my head back upon pillow in which I had risen from, closing my eyes yet alas slumber will not take me into it's sanctuary! I am haunted by spectres of my own psyche. Taunted by torturing demons in which tear me asunder. Wielding avenging blades in the form of words. I gaze thus back to the slumbering Rin. What she needs now is a ningen family...a village consumed by them. She deserves happiness and shall not find it in my charge. 


End file.
